<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vide by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731653">Vide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing]<br/>[Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]</p><p>Miles se prépare à faire le saut de la foi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 9<br/>Texte basés sur le film Spiderman into the Spiderverse. Il faut juste savoir que Miles vit dans un univers où Peter Parker est mort, et où donc il n'y a plus de Spiderman. Alors que quelque chose fait que différents variantes de Spiderman arrivent dans sa dimension, Miles se fait piquer par une araignée radioactive, et doit apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Il se tient là au dessus du vide. Il le sait, il doit sauter. Non, Miles ne veux pas mourir. Il veut maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Accepter sa nature d'homme araignée. Il veut aider les autres, tous ces autres Spidermen et Spiderwomen. Il veut être digne de ce titre, se battre fièrement à leurs côtés, et reprendre le flambeau de celui de sa dimension.</p><p>Mais pour cela, il doit accepter qui il est, embrasser sa nouvelle nature. Une fois dans le vide, il n'aura plus le choix. Ça sera à l'araignée en lui de le guider, et il devra l'écouter.</p><p>Alors il ferme les yeux, et se laisse aller.</p><p>Il n'a pas peur.</p><p>Il est Spiderman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>